A Little Too Late
by groovytaleteller
Summary: Basically a story I wrote based upon a prompt of What If? of "What if Yato hadn't saved Hiyori on time?" Rated T for mild gore. Spoilers for episode 12.
1. Chapter 1

"Yato! Hey!"

.

.

The rock wall Yato leapt off while battling Rabo began crumbling into giant boulders from the power of Rabo's sword, Nora, and falling down, down below where Hiyori's body was set.

"Yato!" Yukine's shouts broke Yato out of his rage-induced trance, he looked back and saw the boulders, about to crush Hiyori. With no regards towards Rabo, Yato turned around and using the stone wall adjacent to the one that crumbled as support to propel himself quickly towards Hiyori's body, hoping to get there in time to save her.

Rabo took advantage of Yato's diverted attention, "I think it's time to get rid of that pesky girl for once and for all!" spoke Nora as Rabo grinned maniacally, Rabo sent another gust of power from his sword towards Hiyori.

The gust flew through the air and struck Yato, sending him tumbling to the side and causing him to let Yukine slip through his fingers.

Finally the boulders hit the ground, a disgusting crunchy and squishy sound emitted when they did. And as the boulders hit the ground, so did Yato and Yukine.

Yato, who was trembling, brought himself onto one arm and lifted his head up. His usual bright cyan eyes were a dark teal in the pouring rain. His vision shifted from being blurred and sharpened at the sight of "it", "it" being a gratuitous amount of blood, guts, and other unmentionable stuff that was once Hiyori, splattered under a large boulder.

"H-Hiyori!" Yukine cried out in between gasps. Both boys were in a state of complete shock and silence. Nora, in her shinki formed, giggled quietly in the succession of terminating Hiyori.

The blood, being diluted by water, began trickling down towards the lake. As he watched, Yato felt a mix of anger and despair rise up within him. Suddenly, Rabo, coming back into Yato's senses again, spoke up, "Well, Yato God, now that that distraction is out of the way, let us begin our battle once more. This time, with your true self."

Yato stood, his jersey was torn up and scratched from the rough landing earlier. His mind was having trouble processing what had just happened- but when it finally had, he knew what he had to do.

He silently marched over to the still shockened Yukine and picks him up, his knuckles gripped the handle so firmly that they began turning a noticeable white.

And with a breach of silence, Yato spoke.

.

.

"I'll make you pay for what you did..."


	2. Chapter 2

It's all over.

Yato won the battle but he lost something important.

He lost his believer, his soulmate, whatever you may call her.

After he won, with Rabo and Nora gone, Yato recalled Yukine back to his original form and fell to his knees.

He cursed the world.

"Why? Why did this happen? Why did he have to bring Hiyori down with him!?"

Yato was shouting now. Yelling out curse words and pounding the ground.

They were both crying extremely hard, tears were flowing down both their cheeks.

Yukine couldn't stop himself from looking at the place where Hiyori was laying before being crushed by the mass amounts of boulders, as if he looked long enough he could reverse what happened.

Both of them wished they could give up their lives to save her, or even be with her, where ever she is now.

There was no telling if they could've brought her back after Rabo destroyed her memories, but they still hoped.

Suddenly, Yukine saw something.

Something a pure white.

Floating near the boulders.

He brushed away his tears to get a better look.

It had an light glowing accent of pink.

"Hey… Yato…" Yukine said, nudging Yato gently, "What's that over there where the rocks are?… That white floating thing?…"

Yukine's words made Yato's head snap up so fast, he swore he heard his neck crack.

Yato drew closer to the object by crawling slowly, observing it carefully.

"This is… It's Hiyori's spirit..!" spoke Yato.

"What?! Seriously?!" shouted Yukine, surprised.

Desperately, Yato stood and began writing a kanji in the air with two fingers.

After reciting the passage he once said to Yukine and handing back her name, she appeared before them in the same clothing Yukine was first seen in.

"Huh?" she spoke.

Yato and Yukine were both stunned.

They didn't know what to say.

Yukine burst out crying and hugged her, and Yato followed quickly after.

"Eh?" said Hiyori, embarrassed.

All you could hear was loud sobbing and repeats of "We're so sorry, Hiyori!"

"Hey! You guys are getting snot all over my clothes! Please settle down…" sighed Hiyori, looking at both the young men.

She may not have known what was going on, but, it wasn't very long before she caved in and hugged them back.


End file.
